pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Tower
This is the sixth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are walking into Lavender Town. Zach: So... This is Lavender Town? I expected it to be a bit more... Upbeat? There are seemingly no people, and a dark energy seems to emanate. Kevin: This is so freaky... Bulbasaur: Bulba...? Man: Ungghhhhh... They see a man lumbering towards them. Zach: Oh, hey, what's... Hello? The man keeps lumbering towards them, his face hidden. Kevin: Z-Zach... This is starting to freak me out... The man looks up, and his eyes are shining blue. Man: Fresh bodies... Zach: What the fudge? The Man suddenly starts running at them, seemingly above the ground. Kevin: ZAAAAACH! Zach: RUN! Bulbasaur: BULBA! They begin running in separate directions, more people running after them, all of their eyes glowing. The scene switches to Kevin, running as fast as he can, as people run at him. Kevin: Stay away from me you freaks! Man: We want your body... Kevin: Just get away! One man grabs Kevin's foot, and Kevin falls. The man climbs overtop of him, more people following. Kevin: N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The scene switches to Bulbasaur running away towards a large tower. Bulbasaur: Bulba... Bulba... Bulba... Woman: Fresh Pokemon.... More bodies.... Bulbasaur: BULBA! Bulbasaur turns around, and launches a Razor Leaf towards the woman. It goes right through her. Bulbasaur's face suddenly turns into complete and utter fear, as the woman charges, smiling. The scene switches to Zach, still running, almost at the same large tower. Zach: Almost... There... Man: ZACHARY! Zach looks back, and sees Blake Willsone, his father, standing on a rooftop, fighting off ghosts. Zach: Dad!? Blake: Yeah son! And I'm here to help! Zach: R-Really? You're not with Team Rocket anymore? Blake: Oh Zachary! I never was! I was just undercover! Zach: That's great Dad! Blake: I know it- Suddenly, a Haunter flies into him, and Blake's eyes turn blue. Blake: Good-bye, son. Zach: D-Dad!? Suddenly, the ground falls out from underneath him, and he's falling in an eternal pit of darkness. Blake's voice is booming over and over. Blake: Disappointment. You're a disappointment. Nothing but a failure. The worst human being possible. Zach: STOP! MAKE IT STOP! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! Blake: Nothing but a loser. Not even your friends can count on you. Zach: SHUT.... UUUUUP! Suddenly everything glows white, and the scene changes to Zach in the tower, his dreams being eaten by two Gastly standing over him. Kevin and Bulbasaur are nowhere to be seen. A man is standing in the shadows. Zach: Shut... Up... Man: He speaks! He is waking! He's more powerful than we predicted. Keep him away from his friends, when he wakes. We must safely possess them. Gastly: Gaaaas... The man walks up the stairs, and find Kevin struggling, as a Gastly attempts to enter his body. Bulbasaur is standing at attention, its eyes glowing blue. Man: Excellent! Bulbasaur, go downstairs, and contain the boy. Bulbasaur: Bulb... Bulbasaur runs down the steps, and is prepared when Zach gets up. The two Gastly vanish. Zach: Bulbasaur! You're awake! That's- ...Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Bulba... Bulbasaur unleashes a Razor Leaf attack, almost slicing into Zach. Zach: Bulbasaur! Wait... Go, Poliwhirl! Zach throws Poliwhirl's Pokeball, but nothing comes out. Zach: What!? Go, everybody! Zach throws out all his Pokemon's Pokeballs, but none are there. The man comes down the steps, Kevin following. Man: Looking for these? All of Zach's and Kevin's Pokemon comes out from the shadows, their eyes glowing blue. Zach: Who are you!? Man: I do not have a name. This is simply my current body. Zach: Current... Body? Man: Everything you knew after the Man ran at you was a dream. We used that dream to power ourselves, and we took our time to possess your friends. You were much... Harder, to possess. Zach: That's because I'm not going down without a fight! Man: Very well. A Haunter leaves the Man's body, and the Man falls to the floor, groaning. Zach: A Haunter?! Haunter: Haaaaunter! Kevin: He says he will allow you to use one of your Pokemon, and only one. Once it is defeated, your body belongs to us. If you win, we all leave our host bodies and carry on as peaceful spirits. Zach: I choose... Bulbasaur! A Gastly instantly leaves Bulbasaur's body, and Bulbasaur walks over to Zach, ready to fight. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba!!! Zach: Let's go, use Leech Seed! Bulbasaur launches the Leech Seed, which phases right through Haunter. Zach: What!? Haunter unleashes a Shadow Ball, which hits Bulbasaur dead-on, blasting it into a wall. Zach: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Haunter: Haun, Haunter! Kevin: Haunter says that if you give up now, he will make the possession as painless as possible. Zach: I'm never giving up! Use Stun Spore! Bulbasaur unleashes a flurry of green spores, which puts everything in there, besides Zach and Bulbasaur, to sleep. Zach: Now is the time to do what I have to. Zach takes out a Pokeball, and slings it at Haunter. The Pokeball hits it, emits a red light, and sucks it it. The Pokeball makes three long, slow beeping sounds, before stopping, and clicking. Zach: I caught... A Haunter! Zach holds up his Haunter's Pokeball. Bulbasaur: Bulb Bulbasaur! Suddenly, all the ghosts leave their host bodies, and everybody's eyes turn back to normal. Man: Where... Where am I? The ghosts... They're gone! Yippee! The Man runs out, jumping and clapping his hands. Kevin: Ungh... What happened? Zach: Loooong story. Zach tells Kevin what happened, while they return all of their Pokemon. Kevin: So I was possessed by a ghost, and you caught a Haunter. TOTALLY FAIR. Zach: Yeah... But, on the bright side, maybe you built an immunity. Kevin: ... Zach: Yeah... Maybe it's not so bright. Zach and Kevin walk out of the tower, and are about to go to the Pokemon Center, when someone runs in front of them. It's Officer Jenny. Jenny: Zachary Willsone? Kevin Roberts? Zach: Yes ma'am? Jenny: Good. Another Jenny from across Kanto told me you two had been very eager to get into Saffron City. Good news is, it's open now. Have a good day. Jenny runs away, and hops on her motorcycle, before driving awway. Zach: ...Did you hear that? Kevin: Yup. GYM BATTLE HERE WE COME! Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur all race to the Pokemon Center, as the screen fades. Category:Episodes